The Mistake
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: Slight AU set in book 54. Ax is out with Marco and "one of the guys" and gets completely pissed...with disasterous consequences. SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs. They belong to K.A. Applegate. According to my ID book, that is not my name, so Animorphs cannot possibly be my property.  
  
Title: The Mistake (Subject to change)  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, this fandom brings back memories. Animorphs was the very first thing I wrote a fanfic about, back when I was 14 (It was very bad, only 23 pages long and featured a Mary-Sue named Raven who I would like to forget). I haven't read the books since 2001 but on Friday I needed something to read so.I picked up Elfangor's Secret. It's now Sunday and I've worked my way through seven books.  
  
Anyways, this fic is Slash (Like most of my stories. Other than "What If", I doubt you will find me writing story featuring a heterosexual couple) which means male/male romance. This is also a cross-species between Marco and Ax. Ja, I know it's weird but.that's the way it is. Don't like it, don't read.  
  
Timeline: OK, this is slightly AU, set in the final book, two years after the final battle. I have also worked out how old the Animorphs were when they met Elfangor. First book written in 1996. Final book written in 2001. Marco says Jake is 16 after the final battle. I assume they are all the same age. 1996 - 11 1997 - 12 1998 - 13 1999 - 14 2000 - 15 2001 - 16 So they were 11-years-old when they were thrown into the war. Bravo for little kids.  
  
Dedication: To the Jinako-chan who wrote "Be Stupid" and got me onto Marco/Ax. ~*~  
  
My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.  
  
It is funny how life turns out. Eight years ago, when I met five human eleven-years olds, I wanted nothing more than to leave this planet and go back to my own people. I was desperate to leave these humans and be accepted back into the Andalite race.  
  
In the final battle between the Yeerks and the humans I was made a Prince, a huge honour. My people begged me to return to them, but I found that I could not, and I at last understood what it was that made Aldrea-Iskillion- Falan, daughter of Prince Seerow, choose to leave the Andalites and remain with the Hork-Bajir race for the rest of her life.  
  
The reason is that Andalites are a bunch of close-minded arrogant fools. Yes, I say that about my own race, and yes I know that I was just as arrogant as the rest of them. Before I met my human friends. Before I understood what it was like to fight for something, for people not your own. Before I witnessed my race decide to destroy the planet my human friends and I worked so hard to save. Thankfully, we persuaded them otherwise.  
  
But I couldn't go back to them. I could not. Not now, not ever.  
  
Earth is a very different place now that the war is over. There is none of the secrecy we had become so used to. It was not uncommon now for one of us to be approached by someone who would shake our hands (a common greeting among humans).  
  
There are, of course, those who do not appreciate us. They call themselves the Purists. They are against me, and other Andalites, and the Hork-Bajir, and even my friends, the Animorphs. It was easy to understand about the dislike of other species, but I was puzzled over these humans' treatment of other humans. It was Cassie who explained to me that these were the same sorts of people who disliked other humans because if their skin-colour or gender. It is very puzzling to me. Much like it is puzzling that some people do not like chilli food.  
  
I still do not enjoy my human form that much, except for experiencing human foods. I believe I would go mad if I were denied the chance to eat chocolate again. But there are times that being in my human morphs is appropriate.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
I was at a place known by the humans as a "bar". It appeared to be a place where humans consumed vast quantities of strange smelling liquid that changed their mental states quite drastically.  
  
I was with Marco and one of his "buddies" as he called them. A human named Adam. Adam had a different complexion to Marco. Where Marco's skin was light brown and he had black hair, Adam was completely lacking in colour. His eyes were pale blue, and his hair and skin were white. It was quite shocking to be introduced to him. Marco told me he was an "albino" which meant he had no colour pigmentation in his skin. It is a condition also present among Andalites, but with other birth defects such as blindness or stunted tails. Most children died soon after birth.  
  
Adam however, seemed perfectly healthy. Despite that fact that his mental state had already been changed by the liquid he had consumed.  
  
"Sho, Akshim.Akshil.Aksh." His speech was also affected. This, I believed, was called "slurring". He seemed to have trouble pronouncing my name, and his eyes appeared unfocused. It was quite an interesting thing to watch. "Aksh." he leaned against me, the smell of his breath was unpleasant to my human olfactory senses. "Whatsh it like.you know.bein' like.an alien dude?"  
  
I was still able to speak normally, having restricted my liquid consumption to a beverage known as "coke". "It is normal for me. The same as it is normal for you being human."  
  
"That'sh so whacked, dude. I ain't an alien."  
  
"To Andalites you are."  
  
It was at this point Marco joined the conversation. He had been over at the bar counter ordering what he called "another round". "Hey Ax, you sure you won't have any beer. It doesn't hurt. I mean, even Jake drinks it."  
  
"He does?" I asked, startled. I had stopped playing with mouth sounds by now. The novelty wears off after a few years.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Hey, why don't you try a beer, and Adam here can have your coke. I think he's had enough."  
  
A loud snore was his reply. Adam had fallen face down on the table and appeared to be asleep.  
  
"He'll feel that tomorrow." Marco muttered. I was confused. What would he feel?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Marco passing me a glass filled with a gold- coloured liquid in a clear glass mug. It had a thick white froth on the surface. I sniffed at it. It did not smell too bad, very pungent. I took a sip. My eyes widened. The flavour was like nothing I had experienced before. It was bitter, yes with a hint of sweetness that took off the edge. It burned my throat and stomach, but it was SO GOOD. I drained the glass. Marco bought me another. I drained that one too.  
  
I think it was after my third glass that I started feeling dizzy, and light- headed. Marco had called it "being drunk". It was an interesting sensation. I wasn't just drinking beer any more. I was being offered stuff with a myriad of different names and flavours. Tequila. Vodka. Cape Velvet, that was good. It reminded me of chocolate.  
  
I know I began feeling sick soon after, but I cannot remember anything more after that night.  
  
All I remember is waking up the next morning in what I recognised as Marco's apartment. I had a headache. I was also in human morph. I had spent the night in human morph.  
  
~*~  
  
Heheh. Cliffie. Sorry, but my motto today is "Being Evil Is Fun".  
  
And by the way, he woke up in Marco's apartment. Not Marco's bed. Do not get confused. They have not slept together yet. Emphasis on the YET. Ax probably slept on the couch, or collapsed at the door or something.  
  
See you in the next chapter. I WILL continue this!  
  
BYE  
  
Kitai 


End file.
